Nameless
by Ixcythan
Summary: No longer accepting OCs! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

One day, little Ixcythan was sitting in her room pondering why she hasn't written a good fanfiction in a while. Her answer was simple: the current fandom she was into had such a widespread of characters she would not be able to create a counterpart for each one—and this was a dire situation because Ixcythan really liked her OC's.

So, because of this, I would like to create an OC story using other writer's characters (or readers, if you don't write stories yourself). Now, I've created a general plot line in my head that will only be released to myself and my beta. But, if something comes along the way that involves your character or his/her mate I'll be sure to warn you in advance.

I'm not fond of private messages, so if you would please E-Mail me your character descriptions that would just be wonderful. (Cynthiatsuru at aol (dot) com) obviously the at is an at sign, but I wasn't quite sure whether fanfiction lets us use that type of symbol so I typed it out just in case.

Anyhoo, I'm rambling. I'd also like a review telling me you're interested in being in the story. This…really isn't for any reason except for the fact I like when I get reviews…Sorry for the lack of a good reason.

I'm posting this on the night of December 28th. All applications must be in by January 5th—which is a little over a week. All winners will be E-mailed back and announced in the "chapter" of the story. Thank you in advance and I am looking forward to all that apply.

Characters Description:

Name: (First Middle Last)  
Age: (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and everyone else in their class will be sophomores in High School.)  
Gender:  
Ethnicity:  
Hair Color/Length:  
Eye Color:  
Person you want to be with:  
Best Friend: (If your best friend is another OC, I'd like a general description of that person too)  
Guilty Pleasures:  
Hobbies:  
Type of Music Listened to:  
Favorite Band/Artist:  
Favorite Food:  
If you wear make-up, how is it worn?:  
Clothing Style:  
Personality:  
Anything Else You Think Should Be Mentioned:


	2. ALERT Other Information

**ALERT!**

Sorry, I was unaware of the fact that the character descriptions would be able to easily fit into a review. You DO NOT have to E-Mail me if you do not mind your character description being in a place where others can view. I appreciate the new applicants and am very interested in some.

Also, I suppose checking messages on the site isn't as tedious as a task that I thought before, so your information can also be sent like that.

And I didn't want to take down the story and put this up as an edit, so inconveniently it shows up as a different chapter, but I hope future readers will see this.

Thanks, again.

Oh! Also, I would like for everyone to list TWO people they want to be with (Obviously listed in the order they want…I guess) just in case there are so many people wanting the same guy.


	3. OC choices

I'd like to thank everyone for submitting their OC's to this story. There were many wonderful character submissions but I had to sort out and pick the ones I liked best along with how well they fit into the story. I've already picked out who ends up with who but I'm not writing it out—only a few of you—or maybe only one knows who they'll end up with because I had to ask their permission for something in the plotline to happen.

Now, this story will be updated once every week—and since the 5th just happens to land on a Tuesday, then this story will be updated every Tuesday! If an update comes late it means either something happened to my computer, I got sick, or I just had a bunch of homework/ projects to do (Although I love to write, I am in high school and my schoolwork comes first) I'll always put up an explanation and its up to you whether or not you want to read my excuses.

Also, I sent everyone who wanted Kenny(Or tried to, if you didn't get one, I'm sorry) a message saying that if you didn't get Kenny I would write you a one shot. So, if you're someone who didn't get into the story at all, or are still in the story but didn't get Kenny then you can send me a message asking for the oneshot/twoshot. You can also message me if you're unsure if you get Kenny or not.

**OC's: **

**MewMewApple101: Millie Frank Shan**

**Pink Parka: Bonnie Marie Snyder**

**La petite tomate: Sara Elissa Jacobs**

**MissMondayMourning: Riot Nicole May**

**Miyu loves Sasuke: Michelle Anglee Valle**

**One Black Rose: Evangeline and Luke Johansen**

**Rui Kagamine: Bella Rose Broflovski **

**flannelninja: Marcus Andrew Finch**

**RoxandCore: Roxann Juliet Thame**

Also, I like to make cameos in my stories every now and then so if you see a girl pop up named "Cynthia", then that's me. If you don't want to be friends with me in the story, then too bad (Just sayin'). That's all!


	4. Slight Mentions

Author's note: I'd just like to state how lucky all of you are that this will end up being updated Tuesday-well today. I'd like to inform all of you how much work I had to do this last week with starting school up. I am in fact in AP World History with the worst teacher ever. In one day we had to read Chapter 20, take notes (Mine were 7 pages front and back on the larger five star notebook pages), do a diagram over the Atlantic Slave Trade, then take the practice test for Chapter 20. What the hell, ! And right now, I SHOULD be doing my chapter 21 notes, and highlighting and taking notes on articles for an essay I have to write on censorship-but instead I'm writing this lovely story. All of you should be super greatful that I hate stories that update like twice a year and that I like to keep up with my schedule even though I have NO idea how to start this, and that my laptop is fucking up so I don't even have all the character information in one nifty place so I'm going back and forth between e-mail, reviews, and private messages. -cough- Alright, I'm done venting and ranting, enjoy the story.

Oi, even with all that complaining I probably don't have this posted on Tuesday. I forgot about it for a bit today (Tuesday night) and did some of my work, then started to do the 30 Day Shred with Jillian Michaels to get abs and oh dear lord my legs hurt. But yeah, I think if I start writing now I can probably get this done by midnight and it will technically be up by Wednesday but oh well.

And btw, I was under the full mindset that I'd be getting a snow day today so I could have time to work on this-and we should have. We got like seven inches of snow, dude! And we better get a two-hour delay tomorrow I swear...!

Anyway, I'm finally presenting you: CHAPTER ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Thankskaybye.

**Chapter One:**

Clyde didn't know why, but he absolutely hated snow. It was cold, wet, looked gross when it was dirty, and made him feel all around uncomfortable. The great part about this was that he lived in South Park, where the snow seemed ever-present-even in the summer time; you could tell he just loved Colorado and everything it had to offer. Clyde looked down at his feet, a bit of shaggy, light brown hair falling into his matching eyes, as he kicked a clump of snow into the middle of the road and watched as it was run down by a grey Toyota. Like every morning, he made his way over to Craig's house, then Craig would take him, Token and Tweek to school in a royal blue SUV type car. Once they got to school they'd make fun of Cartman and those guys with the fact they were still riding the bus to highschool.

Clyde was pretty sure Stan had a car and his driver's lisence, but he vaguely remembered Craig telling him a story about how Cartman made him "take a detour" and ended up in the middle of a cornfield. Stan's mom got really mad and forbade him to drive to school anymore, although Randy got a kick out of it.

Clyde finally got to Craig's house and walked in (After so many years he just stopped knocking). He went upstairs to his room and knocked a few times. When he heard Craig's nasally voice giving him permission, he walked in and noticed he was the first one to arrive today. Craig was lying down on his un-made bed in nothing but a pair of dark, plaid boxers, with his guinea pig Stripe (The IV or possible V)resting peacefully on his stomach. This was one of his strange habits he did when he was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" Clyde asked, taking a seat in his desk chair and tossing his text-book filled backpack aside.

"Note sure..." Craig mummbled.

Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"It's rumored that Kyle's cousin is moving in with him," Craig stated.

Clyde groaned; In his mind that meant another ginger (Which doubled Cartman's ginger jokes), another jew (which qudrupled Cartman's Jew jokes), and another person adding to the awkward group that use to contain only Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Over the years they started to attract some females to their equation, and even went as far as hanging with Butters and Jimmy a bit more. Of course, Craig insisted they added people to their group too; Like Angie or Riot, who were the coolest chicks in the world (He found it funny that they didn't get along with each other though) and they started hanging out with Bradley who hated Cartman almost as much as Craig did.

"This could go two ways: We might really hate him, or he might be cool and come to our group. Then we have an advantage toward them." Craig mapped out a plan.

Clyde nodded as three, harsh knocks interuppted their conversation.

"Come in!" Craig yelled, looking slightly irrate.

Token walked in and tugged in a person behind him. Honestly, it was always amusing to watch Token and Angie stand next to each other-Angie who had pale skin and plantinum blonde hair, was basically the complete physical opposite of Token.

"Oh god, Craig! Put some clothes on!" Angie yelled, not really phased by his lack of clothing but feeling the need to criticize it.

"Stripe likes the body heat." Craig said simply, "And what are you doing here? This IS my house."

"Oh yeah, I need a ride." Angie stated.

Craig stared at her, "...Thanks for the warning."

"Sorry, but I didn't get much warning either! Luke told me he wouldn't bring me 'cause he just needed to pick this girl up today and he didn't want me in the car!"

"I caught her trying to make her way to the bus stop, so I told her you'd give her a ride." Token joined in.

Craig sighed and got up, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans that were nearby and slipping on a shirt. He grabbed his keys and coat off his desk and made his way outside to warm up his car, on the way out he ran into Tweek who thought he was running late and had to deal with his multiple apologies.

Angie sat down on the recently vacated bed and yawned, "So what were you two talking about before I came in here?"

"Were you two finally confessing your love for each other," Token sneered.

Clyde gave him a 'fuck no' look and sighed, "Kyle's cousin moved in with him."

"Whoa, no way. I'm not dealing with Cartman's "welcoming committee" again. I'd rather skip." Angie said.

"As tempting as that sounds," Clyde started, "If I miss another day this semester they're kicking me out of football."

Tweek quickly opened the door, "Ack! I'm s-sorry guys!"

The small group turned their heads to look at him, "For what dude?" Token asked.

"I-I'm so late! I knew I-nghn-should have left e-earlier!" He stuttered, "Gah! You've a-already replaced me!" he yelled, pointing at Angie.

"Chill," Craig said, re-entering his room, "Were actually early, so you have nothing to worry about."

Tweek grabbed the chain on Craig's pants to try and stop himself from worrying-a habit Clyde noticed ever since...well ever since Craig started wearing those extremely tight, chain clad pants. Craig was fully away how "gay" they looked, but he didn't really give a fuck as long as Tweek wasn't overly freaking out every second.

"You almost ready?" Clyde asked and Craig gave a short nod while brushing some left over snow off his converse so it wouldn't soak through the canvas more than it already did.

The group got up and filed out of Craig's room and into his car. Craig was in the driver's seat, Tweek in the passenger seat, Clyde, Angie and Token in the ride to school remained relatively quiet, except for Tweek's ocassional jitters. When they finally got to South Park High, the group made it their duty to search for Cartman and make fun of him.

"Hey Fatass, enjoy the bus ride again?" Craig snorted.

Cartman turned around, "AYE! Shut up, Craig! You fucking dickwad!"

"Is it necessary to do this to us everyday?" Stan asked, pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Yeah, it's kinda getting old," Kyle backed his Super Best Friend up.

"Maybe to you," Clyde shrugged.

"The comfort and heat Craig's car gives to us never gets old," Token slided in.

"Why do you ride with Craig, Token? You could probably get a limo or something!" Stan said.

"Thats right you fucking rich, black asshole!" Cartman yelled.

"Hey!" Kyle yelled all of a sudden, "What is your friend doing with my cousin!"

The two separate groups looked over at the coffee addicted boy who was currently talking to what looked to be a girl version of Kyle-which was quite a shocker because Craig was already under the assumption that the cousin moving in with him would be a boy. Craig smirked as he noticed her sharing a sip of her coffee with him and realized the two were becoming friends. This was great, for his group it was anyway. Nothing would piss Kyle off more than if his cousin hung out with their group instead of his own.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this. I'm going to my locker," Token sighed, leaving the group and making Angie follow him.

Craig nodded and made his way to Tweek; apparently Clyde had left a while ago, probably in search of Riot.

"Hey Tweekers," Craig said, making both participants of the conversation jump slightly.

"Ack-Hey Craig!" Tweek smiled.

"Whose your new friend?" Craig asked.

"T-this is-nghn-Kyle's cousin. Her name is Bella."

"Like thw Twilight girl?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

Bella sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, like her."

He gave a slight nod, "Nice to meet you, I'm Craig."

-  
Kenny strutted down the hallway, his arm proudly placed over his girlfriend of two weeks: Millie Shan. Once they had started to date his friends started to make bets on how long they would last, since Kenny McCormick wasn't one for girlfriends; but he was determined to change his ways-or something to that couple definitely turned heads, quite literally with their wardrobe. When Millie wasn't decked out in full scene attire, Kenny's bright orange parka always did the trick.

Some of the girls who had crushes on Kenny were extremely upset over this change in him-since they had all asked him out on dates but he gave an answer relating to the fact that he didn't date girls for longer than a day. One girl was overly crushed by his sudden transformation: Bonnie Marie Snyder. She was the really sweet type of girl, always dreaming about princes and such; and her prince always had the face of Kenny McCormick. She stood at her locker, looking over at the blond boy forlornly as a different blond boy snuck up behind her.

"Well, hello Bonnie," Butters voice sounded from behind.

Bonnie jumped and turned around, "Hello," she smiled at both Butters and his friend nearby.

"Milady," He smiled, making his large red glasses raise up slightly. She was pretty sure his name was Marcus, but he didn't really talk to anyone but Butters. She did enjoy talking to him sometimes, since his chivalrous ways intertwined with her princess dreams, but most of the time his awkwardness made her uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? You seemed kinda down there for a second,"

"No, no. I'm fine." She gave a large smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you, but I really should be heading to class."

"Aw, alright. I'll talk to ya later then," Butters nodded and made his way over to Stan's group. Although Butters still had a strong dis-liking toward Cartman, he had a lot of fun hanging out with Stan and them. He saw that Stan was busy talking to Michelle, and that Roxann was picking up a conversation with Kenny, Millie and Mikhail. So Butters went over and tried to talk to Cynthia and Sara, who seemed to be discussing something.

"Hey fellas," Butters said, walking up to them.

"Oh hey Butters," Cynthia smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello," Sara greeted.

"What're you two talking about?"

"My birthday's coming soon and Sara and I were planning to have a huge party where everyone's invited!" Cynthia grinned.

"E-even me?" Butters asked, intrigued.

"Of course."

"Yipee!" Butters laughed.

The warning bell rang and the group parted and went to their designated classes quickly. Butters sighed and went to his first period as well, his best friend Marcus still trailing behind him.

* * *

[Authors note: One more thing! I forgot to add one OC:

Masked Hatter: Mikhail Rebel Arshun

Yeah, I was really interested in him but totally forgot all about you :)]

Okay, so that was short and crappy. Sorry! I just wanted to make sure it was updated.  
It was intensely hard to find the time to write this, especially because I'm writing it in notepad-which sucks. I rely A LOT on word's spelling and grammar checks alogn with the thesaurus. And my beta hasn't been on in ever, so I might do a once over but thats it. I'm just glad its over.

Now I know a lot of OC's were mentioned more than others, but to the ones whose names were only mentioned once I'm sorry but you'll get your time later. I just needed to get a feel to where all the characters belong. The next chapter will hoepfully be MUCH better.


End file.
